The Goblet of Fire : Alternative Version
by PadfootG
Summary: Basically, this story is about the Goblet of Fire, but with a little twist. You've seen the version from Harry's point of view, now you'll see it through another point of view. Experience love, hurt, action, humor all at once. Some OC. R&R please.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hi everyone. This is my first story. I'm from Belgium, so don't expect my English to be really good, though my friend the dictionary helped a lot.  
Basically, the story is just my version of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". I've adapted some lines from the film and some ideas from the book. But of course, I've added a little twist of my own and my own OC, though she's not going to have a MAJOR role in this story. And girls, don't worry, she won't be marrying Harry. If you've read Deathly Hallows, you know how it ends, and I won't be changing that.  
I'm going to apologise again for the bad use of the tenses in this story.  
Now, start reading! **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or ideas in this story, they all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

* * *

  
_Chapter 1 – The Hogwarts Express_

It was the first day of the new Hogwarts school year. When Harry woke up, a gloomy end-of-the-vacation atmosphere hung over the Burrow. To make things even worse, rain-drops spattered against the windows.  
Everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs Weasley had prepared a delicous meal: toasts, bacon, eggs and much more. Hermione and Ginny were already eating. Harry's stomach rumbled and as he sat down, Mrs Weasley slid two pieces of fresh roasted toast on his plate.  
"G'morning Mum," George said, yawning. "Goodmorning dear," his mother replied as she gave him, Fred and Ron their pieces of toast. "So how is everyone feeling? Excited?" she asked. "No' weally... Why?" "Ronald! Do not speak with your mouth full!" Mrs Weasley shouted agitated.

Hermione smiled at Ron while he swallowed his food. "Anyway," Mrs Weasley continued, "I think you'll enjoy yourselves at Hogwarts this year!" "How so?" Fred and George asked immediately. Mrs Weasley smiled enigmatic and replied: "You'll find out soon enough. But hurry up now, we're about to go to the station."

After an hour or so, Harry, Hermoine and the Weasleys arrived at Kings Cross Station in London. Meanwhile, Harry already figured out how to get on platform 9¾ . You just had to walk towards the wall, without decreasing speed. The first time, it was pretty scary, but Harry got used to it.

Hermione went first, pushing her cart, followed by Ginny. Then, Harry and Ron followed and finally the twins and Mrs Weasley.  
After a split second, Harry left Kings Cross and landed on Platform 9¾. He looked around; a huge sign with "Platform 9¾" was erected on the wall where Harry just appeared. The flaming red Hogwarts Express was already prepared. Dense steam filled the whole platform, by which the many Hogwarts students en their parents were vague silhouettes.  
One by one, they hauled their trunks onto the train. Mrs Weasley waited outside as everyone searched for a compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, like always, together. Ginny sat with her friends and Fred and George went looking for a compartment themselves.  
It wasn't time for the train to leave, so the trio decided to chat with Mrs Weasley for a while. As they got off the train, he twins were already there.

"…want to know!" George shouted irritated. Fred nodded consentingly and crossed his arms. Mrs Weasley smiled and replied: "Dumbledore will tell you very soon." "If you don't want to give away the 'big secret', don't talk about it then!" Fred said angrily. "Let's go Fred, I think Lee found some rare animal. Bye Mum." The twins said goodbye to their mother and boarded the train.

Mrs Weasley turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Be careful, Harry!" she said worried while hugging and kissing him. "I will, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied. He patted her on her back en when they let go of each other, she turned to Ron. As she hugged him, she said: "And the same goes for you! And for you!" Now it was Hermione's turn. She smiled at Mrs Weasley, but turned around when the sound of a whistle echoed through the platform.

"We'd better go," Hermione said. "Have a safe trip!" Mrs Weasley shouted as she waved when everybody walked to the Hogwarts Express.

But someone blocked the entrance to the train. It was a girl with an East-Asian appearence. She was a bit smaller than Harry, petite, had long black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes with glasses in front of them. Harry thought she kind of looked like Cho Chang, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts (that was Harry's opinion, though almost every boy at Hogwarts liked Cho).  
The girl tried to lift her trunk onto the train, but apparantly, it was too heavy for her. "Go help her," Hermione said, adressing Ron while poking him with her elbow. But Ron didn't respond; he just stared at the girl. Harry felt weird; he wanted to roll up his sleeves and show his muscles. He was already stroking his arms, when Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron and Harry's eyes. "Hello? Earth to Ron and Harry!" No reaction. "Fine, _I'll_ help her!" Hermione said snappy. She walked to the girl and smiled cordial. "Do you need any help?"

The girl smiled back and exposed a row of white, straight teeth. "Yes, I do. I'm not able to get this thing onto the train on my own, it's really really heavy." Hermione seized one side while the girl grabbed the other side. Together, they hauled the trunk up the stairs, while Ron and Harry just stared.  
"Thanks," the girl said, smiling again. "Well, I'll just leave you, I guess." She grabbed her trunk and turned left.

Hermione turned around and shouted irritated: "Hurry up! The train'll leave without you!" Harry and Ron woke up from their daydream with a start. Colour flooded Ron's pale face again. Harry shook his head, grabbed Ron by his wrist and pulled him towards the train. "What was that?" he asked bewildered. "Dunno," his friend replied. Hermione crossed her arms and said: "Let's go to our compartment."  
She led the way, followed by Harry and a dumbfounded Ron. When the boys sat down in their compartment, Ron finally squeaked: "V-v-veela!" "Don't be so silly!" Hermoine said angrily, her hands on her hips. "Veela's have blonde hair and blue eyes! She had black hair and brown eyes!" "What are Veela's?" Harry asked, still a bit mesmerized by the girl.

"Veela's are beautiful women with the ability to enchant men. But they aren't as 'sweet' as they look like," Hermoine explained impatiently. "When you upset them, they turn into bird-like... creatures, for lack of a better word." "Oh." Harry nodded slightly.

Ron sighed and stared out of the window. "I swear, Hermione, that was no ordinary girl..." Harry laughed at this, but stopped at once when he saw Hermione's angry look.  
A few minutes passed without talking. They all had something to do; Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, Harry was feeding Hedwig and Ron, who was acting normal again, tried to guess why his mother acted so mysteriously. "What does she know that we don't know?" he asked himself out loud.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Fred and George entered. They sat down next to Hermione. "Lee was lying; he didn't find a rare animal," said Fred. "Yeah, it was _just_ a rat with three eyes." George added casually, as if they saw that every day. "So, we thought, let's visit little _Won Won_." Fred said with an enchanting smile. "Oh shut up!" Ron snarled. "Want to play a game of Gobstones?" George asked Harry. "Sure." George just reached out for his backpack, when the door slid open again.

The girl Hermione helped earlier, stood at the door. She was still carrying her trunk. "I'm sorry to disturb you again, but-" she said apologetically, before Ron interrupted her. "N-not a problem!" Fred and George were also a bit pale and stared at the girl with large eyes. Hermione put her paper down on her lap and replied: "Never mind. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," she said. "Does anyone know where I can find Draco Malfoy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and answered: "No, and we'd like to keep it that way!" The girl frowned. "And why is that?" Apparently, Ron was pulled out of his daydream by the words 'Draco Malfoy', and said: "Because he's a little nasty piece of w-"

"D'you really want to finish that sentence, Weasley?" an icy voice said. "Well well, speak of the devil..." Fred muttered as Draco Malfoy appeared next to the girl. He was taller than her, had blonde hair and a pointed, pale face with grey eyes. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, two sturdy boys and Malfoy's loyal accomplices.

"Come on Weasley, don't be such a weasel!" Malfoy sneered with a grin. "Well, there you are!" the girl said angrily. "Next time, don't leave me alone with my 100 pound trunk!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and replied: "Stop complaining, Diana. You should be happy you have one, those Weasleys can't even afford a new one."  
Ron, Fred and George turned red and stared enraged at Malfoy while Crabbe and Goye snickered. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry was faster. "Go back to your compartment full of Death Eather sons, Malfoy." Malfoy sqeezed his eyes slightly and persisted: "Well well well, if it isn't the 'famous' Harry Potter. D'you-"  
"Stop it!" shouted the girl whose name was Diana. "Just leave them alone, Draco." Then, she turned to Malfoy's accomplices. "Crabbe, Goyle, take my trunk to your compartment," she commanded. The two boys looked at their leader with inquiring looks on their faces. While rolling his eyes, he said: "Yeah yeah." Crabbe and Goyle seized the trunk and dragged it away.

"Well, blood traitors, Mud Bloods and Half-Bloods, have fun together!" Malfoy sneered. He turned around and waited until Diana would follow him. She did, but not before she cast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George an apologetically smile.

"What was that?" Hermione asked angrily. She crossed her arms and legs and grabbed the Daily Prophet again, that she had hurled on the ground when Malfoy entered. George shook his head and took the Gobstones out of his backpack. "Ron, are you joining in or not?" Fred asked as he rubbed his hands together. But his brother didn't reply; he was staring out of the window with an expressionless gaze in his eyes. "Err, are you okay?" Harry asked worried. Hermione sighed, rolled up her Daily Prophet and smacked it on Ron's head. "Oi!" he shouted, apparently pulled out of his dream. "Oh, snap out of it Ron!" Hermione got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to find Neville." Then she left.

Noon came around, and so did the lunch trolley. "Aaaanything from the trolley, boys?" the lunch lady asked. "Let's see," Ron said, sensing his money-bag. "Two Chocolate Frogs, please…" The lady pushed Ron's order in his hands and took his money from him. Harry's stomach was rumbling, so he decided to buy something as well. "You guys want something?" he asked the twins, who were enjoying a game of Gobstones. Fred shook his head as a Gobstone spat a foul smelling liquid in his face. Harry turned to the lunch lady, when suddenly Cho Chang appeared.

Harry gasped for breath. He was in love with Cho, a 15 year old girl from Ravenclaw, for almost a year now. She had long black hair and was smaller than Harry, but she still looked really pretty. "Hi," Cho said, smiling. Harry felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, and replied: "H-hi Cho." Cho paid for two Pumpkin Pasties, and left with her friends. "You need something, m'dear?" the lunch lady asked patiently. Harry shook his head and entered the compartment again.

"We should be leaving," George said while putting the Gobstones back in his rucksack. "See you later, and keep an eye on little _Won Won_." Fred winked, and the twins left. Harry turned to Ron, who was eating his Chocolate Frogs.  
Suddenly, Ron said: "I really don't get Hermione." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Ron opened his mouth to reply, but then, Hermione entered again.

"Recovered yourself?" she asked nettled while sitting down opposite Harry and Ron. "Yeah yeah," Ron replied as he gave her an irritated look. Hermione pretended like she didn't hear that and turned to Harry. "I just saw Cho." "Cho?" Hermione nodded. "I just walked by her compartment and heard her mentioning your name." "Oh… That's… great." Harry said with a lot of effort. He felt his face turning red and decided to stare at his feet. But at the same time, his stomach flipped of excitement: Cho was talking about him!

Then, breaking the silence, Hermione said while rummaging in her trunk: "Let's get dressed, we're almost there."

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter of my own version of GoF. Hope you guys liked it! Review please, and suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express stopped with a shock and the tumult the hundreds of students looking for their luggage and descending the train could be heard. Hermione put Crookshanks in his basket and Ron and Harry grabbed Hedwig and Pidwidgeon's cages firmly.  
Outside, a watery sun shone over the platform. All students, except for the first graders were heading towards the row of hundreds of carriages, ready to transport them to Hogwarts. The first-year students shuffled nervously towards a huge stature standing near the lake. 

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry shouted, waving enthousiastically. Hagrid waved back, but couldn't respond because a little girl fell into the lake. Harry laughed and followed Ron and Hermione to the carriages.  
"Hi guys!" Neville Longbottom approached them. "Hi Neville." "Want to share a carriage?" he asked cheerfully. "Sure," Hermione responded with a smile. She got into one, followed by the three boys. Pointing at the carriage in front of them, Harry whispered: "Look who's sitting over there..."

It was Malfoy, with his arm around Diana's shoulders, facing Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy turned around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. He grinned, turned around again, rolled up his right sleeve and showed his arm to Diana. "You see this scar? Got it last year, when that savage Hagrid sent his crazy Hippogriff to attack me. But I fought back, and-"  
Harry, who couldn't bare to listen to Malfoy's lies, shouted: "Shut up, Malfoy!" Everybody turned their attention on him. "Hagrid's not a savage. You were asking for it!" Malfoy grinned contemptuous. "Oh, Potter... I didn't realise you could hear me." "You d-"  
But before he could finish his sentence, the doors of the carriages closed with a click and started moving on their own. Malfoy gave them a sneering look before focusing his attention on Diana again. Harry already opened his mouth to shout an insult, but Hermione laid her hand on his arm. "Oh Harry, he's not worth it..."

It remained silent for a while. Neville tried to broach a subject, but in vain. Hermione and Ron were discussing the possibilities who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts might be, while Harry was staring upset at the carriage in front of them. He heard the laughter of Crabbe and Goyle, and the words 'Mudblood', 'Blood Traitor' and 'Potter', all coming from Malfoy's mouth.  
"I liked Lupin a lot," Ron said. "His lessons were very interesting, except for the one with the Boggart... Blimey, I can still see that gigantic spider in front of me!" Neville laughed, but Hermione didn't. "I agree, they were very interesting, but Lupin won't come back. Parents are scared that he might do something to their children, and-" "My grandmother thought so too!" Neville interjected. "But I told her professor Lupin's a great teacher…"  
"But who could our new teacher be, then?" Ron asked while frowning. "Any ideas?"  
Hermione shook her head, and said: "Well, I hope he's competent enough to teach us." "Dad said something about Mad-Eye Moody? I don't know for sure." Ron said while casting a look at the carriage in front of them.  
Hermione sat up straighter. "Moody? Alastor Moody?" she asked, clearly interested. Ron turned his attention to Hermione and nodded. "The Auror, right?" Neville asked. "Yes," Hermione said while frowning. "and a very good one too." Ron leaned over and said in a hushed voice: "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him..." Neville whistled quietly.

Nobody said a word while the carriage pulled itself over the long bumpy path towards Hogwarts. They passed the main entrance gate that was flanked by pillars on which statues of winged boars stood.  
The carriages came to a halt in front of the stone steps which led to the enormous oak front doors. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville jumped out of their carriage and while they walked towards the entrance, their long cloaks flapped around their ankles.  
Nothing changed: the Entrance Hall was lit by the flickering torches, with its magnificent marble stairs. Harry already took a step towards the Great Hall, when the doors suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, appeared. She marched towards the group of students and shouted: "Alright, everyone to the Great Hall, without any protest!" She gave a pointed look at a group of girls that, apparently, wanted to talk a bit more.  
Professor McGonagall remained standing and looked at the passing students with a strict look. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville quickly passed her and walked towards the  
open doors in front of them.

The Great Hall was as pretty as ever and decorated brilliantly for the festive meal which commenced the new school year. Golden plates and goblets sparkled in the light from the candles that were floating above the tables. The enchanted ceiling that was mirroring the sky outside was so high, it was barely visible.  
The four long House tables were packed with enthousiastic students. At the front of the room, a fifth table, the High Table, was located on a raised platform. The teachers sat there, facing the students.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville followed the other Gryffindors to the other side of the Hall, where their table was. On the way, they passed the Ravenclaws, the Huffelpuffs and the Slytherins. Harry glanced at Malfoy. He sat at the front of the Slytherin table, with Crabbe and Goyle facing him and Pansy Parkinson next to him. To his surprise, Diana wasn't sitting with him. That meant she wasn't a Slytherin. Harry quickly scanned the Hall and spotted her, sitting at the end of his own table, next to a unknown blonde girl. Diana was glaring at Pansy Parkinson, who was caressing Malfoy's arm while her head rested on his shoulder.  
Harry looked away and as he sat down, Nearly Headless Nick appeared in front of him through the table. "Good evening, mister Potter!" he said gleefully, while he took off his hat and waved with it. "Hi Nick," Harry replied. "I hope they start sorting soon, I could eat a Hippogriff by now."  
Nick disappeared again and Harry focused his attention on the High Table, where there seemed to be a lot more empty seats than usual. Hagrid was crossing the lake with the first –year students and McGonagall was waiting for them, but there were a few other empty chairs.  
"D'you reckon one of those chairs is ment for Moody?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged and put his hand on his grumbling stomach. "So hungry!" he moaned, and looked at the doors of the Great Hall with an irritated look on his face. "When are they going to start? I-"  
But he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who came marching into the Hall, followed by a row nervous first-year students. She stepped onto the raised platform and placed a stool with an old, dirty, worn out hat on top of it. The first graders, who were standing in a line in front of the House Tables, stared at this hat. Professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment.  
"When I say your name, you sit down on this stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head," she said. "As soon as the Hat announces your House, you take it off and sit at your new House Table." The students shuffled around, looking really nervous.

Professor McGonagall started. She called out the names, written on her piece of parchment. The first-year students did what they were told. The first one, Timothy Knockers, was placed in Huffelpuff. After him, the Sorting Hat placed a girl named Nathalie Punders in Ravenclaw.  
And so it continued.  
After all the students were sorted in their most appropriate House, Professor Dumbledore rose up.  
"Now we're all sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." He spread his arms as if he wanted to hug every student in the Great Hall.  
"This castle will not be only your home this year," he said with a mysterious smile, "but home to some very special guests as well." The students started to whisper in an excited tone."Settle down, everyone." The whispering stopped immediately. Everybody shuffled curiously in their seats and tried to hear every word Dumbledore spoke. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament."  
He stopped for a moment, as the students started whispering to each other again. "For those who do not know: the Triwizard Tournament brings three schools together for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me warn you," he said, raising his finger. "if chosen, you stand alone." He emphasised the last word while eyeing the students.  
"But more of that later!" Dumbledore continued in a happier tone. "Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The doors flung open. About a dozen girls, all dressed in blue silk with matching hats, marched gracefully into the Great Hall. All the boys in the Hall were staring at them with dreamy looks on their faces. "Bloody hell!" Ron said as they passed him.  
The Beauxbatons students strode gracefully towards the High Table. Blue butterflies and birds seemed to be appearing from their hands.  
The Headmistress, Madame Maxime, was very noticable; she was taller than Hagrid (who already was considered huge) and looked absolutely stunning. She walked gracefully after her students in her black satin robes. Maxime had an olive skin and handsome features and was emmitting an elegant glow.  
In front of her, the prettiest girl Harry and Ron ever saw, marched elegantly after her co-students. She had long, silvery-blonde hair that danced surreptitiously behind her, and a beautiful white skin. Her pale blue eyes met their eyes for a second. "See, that's a Veela!" Ron whispered excited. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Apparently, every boy in the room was admiring the girls, and especially the girl in front of Madame Maxime. Every girl in the room seemed to be jealous and glaring at the girls.  
The Beauxbatons girls splitted up; half of them walked to the left side of the Hall, while the rest walked to the right side. Madame Maxime and the girl in front of her, stood between the other girls and bowed while everyone cheered and applaused. Some boys even got up to applause, including Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus.  
Professor Dumbledore, who only reached her waist, took Madame Maxime's hand and kissed it. "Ah, Dumbledore! 'Eet 'as been too long!" "I agree, Olympe!" Dumbledore replied with a big smile on his face.  
Then, he pointed at the Ravenclaw Table. "Your lovely students may sit there," he said. "Merci," the Headmistress replied in a deep, seducing voice. The Ravenclaws quickly moved over to make place for the beautiful Beauxbatons students. The girls sat one by one down at the table and started giggling while they eyed a few Ravenclaw boys. Madame Maxime sat down at the High Table on the left of Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore gestured that everyone had to be quiet. "And now our friends from the North: please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"  
The doors flew open again. This time, there were no pretty girls, but a group of handsome boys. They all had short hair and wore gray pants and woolen jumpers in the same color. Their cloakes were made of thick fur, which meant that Durmstrang was located in a cold place. Some boys even wore black bonnets.  
Now the girls were swooning: you could hear them giggle and gasping for air. The boys on the other hand, looked annoyed and shot nasty looks at the Durmstrang students.  
The students also splitted up into two groups, just like the Beauxbatons girls. Their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, and one of his students, were the last one to enter the Hall. Ron gasped as they walked past them."Blimey, that's him!" When Harry gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look, he continued in an high-pitched voice: "Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian Seeker!"  
Viktor Krum, a grumpy looking boy with dark hair and a fairly big nose, was followed by Karkaroff. Harry saw him as a neat, fussy-looking man who was sporting a small grey goatee. "Alboes!" he said with a Russianlike accent, exposing his yellowish teeth as he smiled, although it did not reach his cold stare. He embraced Dumbledore and patted him on his back. When he let go, Dumbledore showed him his seat next to Madame Maxime. The Durmstrang students looked around for a place to sit. Malfoy, who was sitting at the beginning of the table, shoved a few students aside and shouted: "Here's room for you!" Viktor inspected Draco for a second with a rigid look on his face. Then, he walked over to the Slytherin table, followed by the rest of the Durmstrang students. Draco, who patted Krum on his back, looked quite happy with himself.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "So, now we're all settled, the feast can almost begin." "What is he talking about?" Hermione whispered curiously.  
"Finally, I'd like to appoint you our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher: Professore Alastor Moody!"  
The doors of the Great Hall flew open again for the third time, but only one man stood in the doorway. Everybody seemed to gasp for air at the same time.  
The man's face was badly scarred as if it had been carved out of wood by a person with only a little understanding of the human face. He also was missing a few bodyparts: his left eye was replaced with a magical eye that apparently could rotate 360°; a part from his nose and his right lower leg, which had been replaced with an wooden leg.  
Professor Dumbledore beckoned him closer. The man growled and walked with a limp towards the High Table. "Yeah, that's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron said, pointing at the man. Everybody looked a bit nervous with the arrival of Mad-Eye Moody, even the teachers. They didn't seem to pleased with their new colleague. Moody inspected everyone while his magical eye spinned around.  
When he got to Professor Dumbledore, they shook hands. "Ah Alastor, thanks for coming, old friend." Moody growled something back and decided to lean against a pillar instead of sitting at the High Table. Ron craned his neck a little to get a better view of Mad-Eye Moody,  
who took a bottle out of his pocket. He unscrewed the cap and while he took a swig, his magical eye examined the students.  
"And now," Professor Dumbledore said, "the feast can really begin." A second after those words, plates and jugs filled with delicious food and drinks appeared on the tables. "Finally!" Ron said while rubbing his hands together.

Harry looked at the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Moody's magical eye rested upon him for a second. Harry quickly diverted his glance, but had a very funny feeling that this year would become very interesting.

* * *

**So this was chapter 2. If any of you are wondering about the whole Draco/Diana thing: I'll reveal that soon enough. I apologise once again for the terribly stupid mistakes I made.  
I'm planning on starting the third chapter tomorrow, so you guys can expect it somewhere next week. Review please )**


	3. An Unfortunate Confrontation

**Hey everyone, here's the third chapter. I couldn't find a great title for this one, sorry about that.**

As the main courses, including odd French dishes, disappeared from the tables, dessert appeared, which consisted of pie, cake, pudding and lots more.  
After everyone had eaten their fill, the tableware vanished. Ron slumped dozily in his chair, put his hand on his stomach and glanced at the Beauxbatons girls. They were now chatting rapidly in French. Malfoy attempted to start a conversation with the grumpy Viktor Krum, but he merely nodded and grunted.

"Now that was exactly what I needed!" Ron muttered with a grin on his face. He burped softly, by which he received some disapproving glances from Hermione and Ginny. "Ron, that's disgusting!" Hermione whispered, clearly irritated.  
"Oh come on! Like you never burp," Ron replied. Hermione already opened her mouth to retort, when suddenly Dumbledore rose up from his chair.

"For those who are interested in participating in the Triwizard Tournament, I have an announcement to make."  
Fred and George immediately looked up. "Go ahead Professor, we're definitely participating!" Fred shouted.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, while the Beauxbatons girls giggled. The twins turned around and grinned at them. Every student at every House Table stared fascinated at their Headmaster, waiting for him to bring the exciting news.

"I know that everyone cannot wait to participate and obtain victory ánd the Triwizard Cup," Dumbledore proceeded, "but nevertheless, Headmistress Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff and myself have, after a meeting with the Ministry of Magic, decided to establish an age limit. Only students who are old enough – and that means 17 years or older – can participate."  
"WHAT?!" Fred roared. "That's RUBBISH!" bellowed George.  
Fred and George weren't the only ones who weren't satisfied with this announcement.  
From everywhere, students were boo-ing and protesting, but Dumbledore merely smiled serenely.  
"It is required," he persisted with a raised voice, "given that the tasks, despite of all our precautionary measures, are still very difficult and dangerous. It is higly unlikely that students who are not in their sixth or seventh year can cope with them. I will personally keep an eye on younger students, who are planning on putting our undenominational observer on the wrong track. I'll make sure that their mischievous intentions will not succeed."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled gleefully when they fell upon Fred and George's recalcitrant faces. "Therefor, I would like to request from you not to enter if you are not 17 yet, for it would be senseless.  
And now, more about our 'undenominational observer'. The chest please, mister Filch."

Filch, who had been standing inconspicuously in a corner, walked over to Dumbledore with an old, large, wooden chest covered with gemstones. A great deal of whispering broke out among the students.  
Filch carefully put the mysterious chest on the table and as he did this, Dumbledore said: "The instructions for the tasks the Champions must fulfill, have been carefully examined by the Ministry of Magic. There are three tasks and they will be divided over the year: one each term.  
These tasks will put our Champions to the test on many ways. Their magical competence, their courage, their logical thinking and of course, their ability to stay calm in dangerous situations will be tested."  
A silence fell. It was as if nobody dared to even take a breath.

"The winner wins the Triwizard cup and 1000 Galleons." Dumbledore continued. "Now I'm definitely entering!" Fred whispered with a huge grin on his face. "The Champions will be chosen by an anbiased observer… the Goblet of Fire."  
Dumbledore took his wand and tapped thrice on the lid of the chest. The sides fell slowly with a loud cracking noise on the table so that a large, roughly carved wooden goblet, that would've looked normal if it wasn't filled with large dancing blue flames, was visible.

"All students wishing to participate have to write down their names on a piece of parchment and throw it in the Goblet of Fire standing in the Hall. 61 days from now, on Halloween, the Goblet of Fire will choose the three Champions that, in his opinion, deserve to represent his or her school."  
Dumbledore paused while the students deliberated with each other. After a few seconds, the cheerful sparkles in his eyes disappeared. With a strict look on his hace, he continued: "But I warn you: do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back."

"I'm going to enter anyway, no matter what Dumbledore does or says!" Fred said stubbornly while he, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled to the Gryffindor common room. George nodded at what his twin said.  
"But haven't you heard Dumbledore, Fred? He'll draw an Age Line, you won't get past that!" Hermione said snappy. "Don't worry, we'll find a way," George replied with a wink as they climbed the large marble stairs.

Hermione sighed and decided to give up. "It won't work!" But Fred and George weren't listening anymore because they were busy exchanging ideas.  
"Two years from now, we'll be able to enter, right Harry?" Ron asked dreamily. "Eternal fame…" Harry didn't respond; he didn't want any more unwanted attention then he got now.  
When they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, who was wearing her usual pink silk dress, she swung open after George gave her the password. They climbed through the round opening in the wall the portrait had revealed and ended up in their trusted common room.

The Gryffindor common room was a large, round room and contained a lot of squashy armchairs, a fireplace where the trio always sat, and wooden tables. The notice board was still empty, but it wouldn't remain so for long. Harry knew that now, with the Triwizard Tournament, it was just a matter of time before it would be stacked with announcements.

The twins said goodbye and disappeared in a corner to discuss their plans of entering the Tournament, and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace  
"Those Beauxbatons girls are really something, don't you think?" Ron grinned at Harry, who didn't respond because Hermione gave them nasty looks.  
When Ron noticed this, he quickly said: "And what about you, Hermione? What do you think of those Durmstrang lads?"  
Hermione crossed her legs and replied curtly: "What about them? They're just ordinary boys." Ron's mouth fell open.  
"And what about Krum? You think he's just ordinary too?" "I don't know what's so special about him-"

"You don't know what's so special about Krum?" Ron shrieked, his ears turning red. Through gritted teeth, he said: "Hermione, Krum is thé best Seeker in the world! How can you not think he's special!" Hermione rose up from her seat angrily and hissed: "I'm off to bed! I hope you dream about your precious Krum!" She turned around with a jerk and marched enraged toward the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Ron sighed and slumped in his chair"Can you believe that, Harry? Krum, not special!" He shook his head and stared at the flames in front of him. Suddenly, he sat up straight.  
Harry jumped and expected something spectacular, but all Ron said was: "Now I can get his autograph! D'you reckon I should ask him an autograph, Harry? Should I?" His eyes sparkled with enthousiasm.  
Not wanting to crush his dreams, Harry said: "Oh yeah, of course… Go for it," Ron nodded fervently. "Yeah, I'm going to do that!" Harry used all his will to suppress the urge to laugh.

After a while, he asked Ron: "Shall we go to bed? I'm pretty tired." "OK." Together, they got up and walked towards the boys' dormitories.  
The common room was now empty; Fred and George apparently took their plans to bed. When Harry and Ron entered their room, everyone already slept. They immediately changed clothes and crawled into bed. Ron muttered a "good night" and instantly fell asleep.  
Harry remained awake for a while. He thought of the Triwizard Tournament, and how it would be to be chosen.  
Harry imagined that he was the Hogwarts Champion. He'd fulfill every task and eventually win. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup while Cho walked over to him, told him how great he was and that she was in love with him from the beginning. And then, she'd kiss him… With these thoughts filling his head, Harry finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke while the sunbeams greeted him through the openings of the curtains. He put on his glassed and looked at Ron's bed. Ron still snored, but Harry got up and shook him. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" he joked as Ron opened his eyes.  
"What's a sleeping beauty?" he muttered while rubbing his eyes. Harry forgot that Sleeping Beauty was a Muggle fairytale, and that Mrs Weasley raised her sons with other stories.

Harry changed into his robes and waited until Ron (after a lot of protest and grumbling) was dressed as well. They descended the stairs to the common room, where Hermione and Neville were discussing something. They stopped as soon as they saw Harry and Ron.  
"Well there you are, finally!" Hermione said in her usual, iritated tone, her hands on her hips.  
"I've been waiting half an hour for you two!" "You could've just left," Ron yawned.  
"Well, I was actually planning on doing that until Neville came down. He told me that you were up, so I decided to stay here!" Hermione snapped back. "How polite of you," Ron replied grumpily. Harry ignored their bickering and climbed through the portret hole with Ron and Hermione arguing behind him.

After a couple of minutes, what seemed like an hour to Harry, they entered the Great Hall. "Oh just leave it, Ron!" She marched to the Gryffindor Table, past the Beauxbatons girls at the Ravenclaw Table. They all looked up as she passed, and started whispering immediately.  
Harry, Ron and Neville followed her and as she stopped, they stopped too. They followed her glance; Hermione looked at a black haired girl, sitting on her own, reading a book: Diana.

Hermione sat down next to her. "Oh, it's you." Diana said, not smiling, as she looked up from her book.  
"Thanks for helping me with my trunk the other day." "Not a problem. May I sit here?" "Sure." Diana closed her book and turned around, facing the boys. "Aren't your friend sitting here?" Hermione turned around as well and beckoned them to sit on the other side of the table. The three of them did as she asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and those are-" "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Diana interjected. "How do you know that?" Hermione scowled. "Draco Malfoy." Between Harry and Ron passed a look of grim understanding, because they both knew Malfoy hated their guts.  
"Oh, Draco just said all the Weasleys have red hair, so you're Ron and those are your brothers and that's your sister?"  
Ron nodded as he glanced at Fred and George, who sat a few seets away, and at Ginny, who had just entered the room.  
"And professor Sprout talks a lot about you, Neville," Diana smiled at Neville, who stuffed his mouth with toast. "Hermione, you're the best in your year and who doesn't know the famous Harry Potter?"

Silence fell at the table. Harry felt really uncomfortable, but luckily he didn't have to respond because suddenly, the owls arrived with mail.  
A big grey owl landed in front of Neville; he always forgot something, so his grandmother send it to him.  
Hermione received the Daily Prophet, which she quickly opened, scanning it for interesting news. Ron didn't receive anything, and neither did Harry since Hedwig was nowhere to be found.  
As he looked around, his eyes fell on the Slytherin Table. Malfoy has just received three packages filled with sweets and cakes he got from his mother.

He got up with a package in his hands and headed towards the Gryffindor Table, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"That's just great, Diana," Malfoy sighed. "I let you out and you're already mingling with the Hogwarts scum?"  
He laughed haughty and Crabbe and Goyle joined in. Malfoy threw the package he was holding on the table in front of her.  
"Thanks Draco." she replied in a calm voice, apparently not bothered by his comment.  
"Great, and now leave please." Hermione snarled from behind her newspaper . Malfoy took a step forwards, looking down on Hermione and said softly, with a contemptous look: "How dare you talk to me, let alone look at me, you filthy little Mudblood!"

It happened in a flash. Ron and Harry jumped up with their wands ready in their hands, aiming at Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle took a step forward, also with their wands. Ron already opened his mouth to say a spell, but Diana quickly got in between them.  
With her hands on Ron and Crabbe's chests, who were giving each other nasty looks, she said: "Woah!" She pushed them aside and did the same thing with Harry and Goyle.  
"Let's just stop before this gets out of hand and blood starts to flow."

Harry and Ron sat down enraged and Crabbe and Goyle got behind Malfoy again. "If Potter and Weasley want a duel, Potter and Weasley get a duel!" sneered Malfoy. "I know you'd win." Diana suddenly said gleefully.  
She stuffed her book in her bag, hoisted it on her shoulder and grabbed Malfoy's arm, giving him an admiring look. "Let's go." She threw the package Malfoy gave her at Ron, nearly hitting his head and together they left with Crabbe and Goyle plodding behind them.

"With an attitude like that, I'd say she's a Slytherin!" Hermione flung her newpaper fiercely on the table and inspected the package Ron was holding, as if it could explode any second. "And I thought she was nice, even though she hangs out with Malfoy!"  
"Then I guess you were wrong…" Harry said angrily.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Neville asked nervously after a few minutes of silence, pointing at the package. "Oh yeah…" Ron muttered, fiddling with the paper. Harry, Hermione and Neville waited as Ron ripped off the paper and a box full of sweets appeared.  
"Wow, these really are expensive!" Ron held a little bag with big, yellow, pulsating balls in the air. "Of course; his Mommy always gives him the best." Harry replied as he continued eating his breakfast.

"D'you reckon it's safe?" Neville asked, hankering for all the candy.  
"It is from the Malfoys…" Ron replied hesitatingly. "But Malfoy's parents wouldn't want to poison their sweet exemplary son." He opened the bag he was holding and stuffed a yellow ball in his mouth. "Go ahead, Neville." Neville eagerly sticked his hand in the box and grabbed a bag of Fizzing Wheezzbees.

"Want some, Hermione, Harry?" Ron asked after he swallowed his candy. Hermione, who hid behind her newspaper again, didn't respond, and Ron took it as a no. In the meantime, Harry grabbed a Peppermint Cream and was already eating it when Hermione leaned over and whispered: "No news about Sirius."  
Harry nodded; he felt relieved, because he didn't know where Sirius was at the moment. He decided to write him a letter at the end of the day, when Hedwig returned.

* * *

**That's chapter 3... I don't know when I can upload the next chapter; school starts next week. I have a lot of ideas though, I just need to find the time to write it down. Most of them are about Deathly Hallows, but I have to finish this one, OotP and HBP first But no worries: if you like my story, I'll upload quicker! Review please, and if you have any comments or ideas on how to make it better, feel free to let me know.**


	4. Showdown

**Hey there people.  
Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but school has just started and I already have a test and homework! I never knew 4th year would be this tough...  
Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_  
Chapter 4 – Showdown_

The following days, everybody was distracted by their new guests.  
The Beauxbatons girls and the Durmstrang boys didn't have much to do, and therefor hung around at Hogwarts.  
Everywhere, girls in large groups chased Viktor Krum around the school, and the boys watched the Beauxbatons students from a distance, but they seemed to enjoy the attention they received.

Harry got up extra early that morning to send a letter to Sirius, unseen, asking him if he was okay and if he had already found a place to live.  
Hedwig still slept when Harry entered the Owlry. She looked up as he stroked her wings and blinked with her big, yellow eyes.  
"Take this to Sirius," Harry said softly. Hedwig screeched as a sign of understanding, spread her wings out and flew through the nearest window. Harry watched her until she was just a little black dot in the horizon.

When he got back in the common room, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, so he decided to check the boys' dormitories, but Ron's bed was already made up and he was nowhere to be found.  
Lavender Brown, who sat in the common room chatting with Parvati about Professor Trelawney and how she had predicted that they both would win 1000 Galleons on their nineteenth birthday, told Harry Hermione and Ron already left for breakfast.  
Harry thanked her and strolled to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Ron were indeed having breakfast. To his surprise, they sat together, talking and – even more to his surprise – laughing.

"Not arguing today?" Harry asked, half-amused and half-suspicious, as he plopped down on the seat opposite them.  
"Oh, we're just good-tempered. Where were you this morning?" Hermione said, smiling and taking a bite out of her toast.  
"I was sending a letter to Padfoot…" replied Harry in a low voice. Hermione and Ron quickly nodded, knowing it would be to risky to talk about Sirius while the other students could hear them, and decided to save the subject for later, when they would be alone because more and more people entered the Hall for breakfast.

"So, what's first?" Ron asked, studying his timetable.  
"Ah, Herbology. Fun to start the day with. I've always wanted to replant flesh-eating shrubs in the morning," he added with a sigh.  
Hermione laughed from behind her Daily Prophet, which was strange because he never liked Ron's sarcastic remarks. Harry didn't expect any news on Sirius, so he focused his attention on his own timetable.

"So first Herbology with the Huffelpuffs" he said as he examined the column for Monday.  
"Then Care Of Magical Creatures with – guess who – the Slytherins." Harry sighed; he was not in the mood for Malfoy's insults about what a big oaf Hagrid really was.  
"And Divination in the afternoon," groaned Ron. He and Harry both disliked that subject.  
"You should've dropped it, like me," Hermione said while she smeared a layer of jam on her toast. "Then you could've chosen a subject that really matters, like Arithmancy."  
"That doesn't sound so bad right now," mumbled Ron as he laid his head on the table.

Even while they walked over the squelchy path towards the greenhouses, Ron kept considering the possibility of dropping Divination, but when they reached greenhouse 3, his thoughts and Harry and Hermione's as well, were distracted.  
Professor Sprout showed her students the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen. They didn't look like plants, but more like immense, big, black slugs sticking out of the ground. Each plant pulsated a bit en was covered with big, _phosphorescent_ sores, apparently filled with liquid.

"Bubotubers!" Professor Sprout said enthusiastically. "They urgently need to be squeezed out. You will harvest the pus-"  
"The what?" yelled Sheamus Finnigan, not even trying to hide the tone of disgust in his voice.  
"The pus!" Professor Sprout said impatiently. "It is extremely valuable and a superb remedy against pimples! Do wear your gloves made of dragonskin, the pus has a strange effect on our skin."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly got to work.  
They each had a pot with a Bubotuber, which they carefully squeezed out. Even the lightest touch caused the Bubotuber to burst open, and a heap of thick yellow liquid gushed out. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly caught it in bottles, like Professor Sprout ordered. The pus had a strong petrol smell and when the bell resoundend, it had penetrated their clothes.  
"Ew, pus-smell!" said Ron disgusted when he sniffed his sweater. "I don't want that stuff on my face when I get a pimple!"

Even at the end of the day, Ron, Hermione and Harry still smelled like petrol.  
Hermione left to take a shower and to do her homework in the common room, but Ron and Harry decided, because it was such a sunny day, to go to the Transfiguration Courtyard and rest there for a bit. They had just plopped down on a bench when a few Slytherins caught their attention.  
Malfoy and a few other Slytherins sat under a tree. Although she was a Gryffindor, Diana sat there too. She had placed her head on Malfoy's shoulder and was reading a book while Malfoy jinxed a few petrified eleven year olds.  
Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and a few others laughed excessively when a little boy fell because his legs were jinxed together.

"Draco!" Diana said, looking up. She closed her book, hit him on the shoulder with it and got up to help the boy.  
"Are you okay?" she asked him softly as she knelt down and muttered the counter curse. The boy nodded and jumped up after he could move his legs again. He gave Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins a frightened look and then quickly ran away.  
Malfoy roared with laughter and Pansy said scornfully: "Wow, you really don't have a sense of humour!" She sat down on Diana's place and stroked Malfoy's arm, who was whiping away tears of laughter.  
Diana gave Pansy the nastiest look Harry and Ron had ever seen. Pansy merely grinned maliciously and placed her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Diana turned around and Harry thought for a second she was going to leave, but suddenly, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Pansy's face.  
"Densaugeo!" she cried.

Pansy screeched and her hands immediately flew to her mouth, but Malfoy pulled them away, looked at her for a second and then started roaring with laughter again.  
Pansy's front teeth had suddenly grown 4 inches, and they were still growing. She kept on screaming but in the meantime, she had drawn her wand and pointed it at Diana. There was a purple flash, and all of a sudden, Diana's eyebrows and eyelashed grew rapidly. With a shriek, she stumbled backwards and fell.  
The other students who were present formed a circle around them and started encouraging the two girls to fight.

"You stupid-" started Diana, but she didn't finish her sentence and shouted: "Tarantallegra!"  
Because her eyelashes and eyebrows hung over her eyes, she couldn't see who she was aiming for and her jinx hit Goyle and out of the blue, his feet started to tapdance.  
Malfoy and Crabbe rapidly crawled out of the way, and Harry and Ron grabbed they bags and moved out of the way as well.

"Furnunculus!" cried Diana again. This time, her jinx did hit Pansy, whose teeth already touched the ground.  
With a popping sound, big, purple lumps appeared on her face. Pansy shrieked again, louder than before, and screamed terrible swear-words at Diana.  
The present students started to clap and shout, but this only attracted McGonagall's attention, who had just opened her classroom door to let a group of second-graders out.

"What is going on here?" she roared.  
With large footsteps, she reached the gleeful students. They quickly jumped aside to let her through. McGonagall's eyes widened as she saw the two girls, both on the ground; one screaming with extremely large front teeth and lumps on her face, the other blinded by her eyelashes and eyebrows.  
"What happened?" demanded McGonagall lividly. She ignored the tapdancing Goyle and turned to Pansy, who mumbled an unintelligible sentence because her teeth were in the way. Diana, still sitting on the ground, tried to locate McGonagall, but in vain.

"What happened here?" Flitwick came running towards the group, followed by Snape and Moody.  
"These two ladies," McGonagall said, breathing heavily, "obviously have duelled!"  
Flitwick sighed and shook his head and Snape looked at Pansy without any sign of emotion on his face."I'll take Ms Fu to the hospital wing. Professor Snape, please escort Ms Parkinson." Snape nodded stiffly and grabbed a wheeping Pansy's arm roughly and dragged her along, after McGonagall and Diana.  
Flitwick noticed Goyle, still tapdancing, and with a little wave of his wand, Goyle's feet stopped dancing. He fell down on the grass, sweating intensly, next to a grinning Crabbe and a chuckling Malfoy.  
"Come on, back to your common rooms!" squeaked Flitwick and chased away the disappointed bystanders. Then, he ran hastily ran away but not before giving the Slytherins a warning look.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second, and immediately roared with laughter. "That was mental!" chuckled Ron. "Did you see Malfoy? I have to tell everone about it!"  
"Yes, that was very funny, Weasley." a cool voice suddenly said.

It was Malfoy, not accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle like usual. He sniffed, but immediately squeezed his nose and took a step back, waving as if he tried to chase something away.  
"Where have you been, Weasley? You smell dreadful!"  
"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron said angrily, his ears turning red (which was not a good sign), "or do you want your face covered with lumps, just like your stupid girlfriend?" Harry grinned at Ron's sudden response, glad he finally stood up against Malfoy.  
Malfoy, ignoring Ron's remark, turned to Harry, smiled derisive and said coolly: "Ah, Potter. I heard you resided at the Weasley's this summer. Is it true that his mother is a fat slacker? My father says so, and-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" bellowed Ron. His whole face was red with anger and he jumped forwards, grabbing Malfoy's collar.  
"No Ron!" Harry shouted, pulling Ron away. "He's not worth it!" But to be honest, he wanted to attack Malfoy as well. Mrs Weasley was like a mother to him, and he didn't want anyone to talk bad about her.  
Malfoy grinned maliciously, happy with the reaction he had provoked as he pretended to brush some dirt off of the place where Ron had grabbed him. Harry ignored him and tried to pull the struggling Ron with him.

"You're really pathetic, Malfoy, just like your cruel father." He said the last word in a loathing tone.  
They turned around and marched away, both feeling infuriated. Ron's knuckles were white and his ears and face had a bright red colour.  
"Pathetic? Pathetic?!" snarled Malfoy through gritted teeth and he swiftly pulled his wand out, but just as he had pointed it at Harry's back, Professor Moody showed up.  
"I don't think so, sonny!"

With a flick of his wand, Malfoy transformed into a small, snowwhite ferret. "You never curse someone when their back is turned!"  
Moody quickly limped towards the Malfoy ferret, who was floundering in the air.  
"You stinking – cowardly – scummy – little-" With every word, Malfoy hit the ground hard, squaking frightenedly.

A great deal of laughter broke out.  
Harry and Ron both nearly cried, that's how hard they were laughing. Harry had always known that one day, Malfoy would get what he deserved, but he hadn't expected it to be today. It was exactly what he needed after a long and boring day.  
Harry's day only got better when Crabbe and Goyle quickly scampered towards Malfoy and when Crabbe tried to seize him, only ending up with Malfoy biting his finger.

Crabbe roared in pain and stumbled back. Goyle growled and managed to capture Malfoy, but he instantly wriggled himself out of his hands and was heading for the opening in Goyle's sweater. Ignoring his frightened screams, the ferret crawled into it.  
"Get it out, get it out!" bellowed Goyle hysterically, waving his arms in the air as if he was cheering for something.  
"Stand still!" growled Crabbe as he stuck his arm in Goyle's sweat and tried to grab Malfoy, but he was too fast.  
"That'll teach you," said Moody amused. He tucked away his wand, crossed his arms and a skew grin appeared on his face as he watched Crabbe and Goyle wrestle with the ferret.

"Professor Moody!"  
It was McGonagall. She had already brought Diana to the hospital wing and returned to see if everybody had left.  
Moody turned his at with no sign of astonishment on his scarred face.  
"Ha, Minerva. Come and take a look." He spoke with such a light-hearted tone, as if he had asked her to look at the weather.  
"Please don't tell me that that is a student, Alastor!" McGonagall said, her eyes round with shock.  
"Well, technically, it's a ferret." Moody replied, looking satisfied with himself.

McGonagall didn't hesitate. She instantly ran to Goyle, her wand ready, pointing at Malfoy, who had dug his little nails in Goyle's leg. McGonagall waved her wand and there was a white flash, and Malfoy was lying on the ground, his arms around Goyle's leg, looking extremely frightened. His tidy blonde hair was now messy and covered with dirt and his already pale face looked even paler.  
Malfoy swiftly recovered himself and got back up on his feet. He pointed a trembling finger at Moody and shouted lividly: "Just wait until my father hears about this! Your career will be over in a flash, you mad, stupid-"  
He stopped shouting and growled, because Moody had pulled his wand again.  
"How is your father doing? Has he participated in any dark activities lately?"  
"My father is not - AAH!"  
Moody already opened his mouth, his wand ready in his hand, but Malfoy already ran away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I can tell you stories about your father that would scare even you!" Moody shouted after Malfoy, who gave him one last enraged look before disappearing

"Alastor!" McGonagall shouted again. "Did Professor Dumbledore not tell you that we never use Transfiguration as a punishment?"  
McGonagall looked angrier than Harry had ever seen. Her mouth was one stiff line and her eyes sparkled enraged.  
Moody casually shrugged and replied calmly: "He might've mentioned it. But –"  
"You will do well to remember it!" interjected McGonagall. Then, she turned around with a jerk and chased away the remaining students.

When she was out of sight, Moody turned to Harry and Ron, winked skewly at them and limped away.  
"He's absolutely MENTAL!" said Ron flabbergasted. "But absolutely brilliant!" Harry continued bewildered. He was unbelievable glad someone had finally taught Malfoy a lesson.  
"This day can't get any better!" Ron said gleefully as they both headed back to the common room.  
They couldn't wait to tell Hermione what happened.

* * *

**So, this is chapter 4. Hope you liked the whole duel thing, it just jumped into my mind. But I need to point one thing out.  
I know that in the first chapter, my OC looked Veela-ish (hypnotizing boys and stuff). At first, I did decide to make her a part Veela. But Veela's aren't pureblood and I wanted my OC to hang out with Malfoy (who absolutely hates non-purebloods), so she couldn't be a Veela.  
Here's my solution: I'm thinking about rewriting the other chapters a bit. I'm not planning on redoing**** the whole story, but just the parts where there were hints of Diana being a part-Veela.**

If you dislike the idea and want me to continue with this storyline, please let me know.  
And to the people who dislike OC's/my OC: I'm definitely not including my OC in every chapter. I have a lot of ideas for Ron and Hermione (I adore H&R) and other plot stuff. I just want her in the first few chapters for my plot. And whoever hates Diana and/or her character, please keep on reading, because she'll definitely surprise you.

That's all I have to say. R&R please, I love reading reviews


End file.
